You Like Drawing, Right?
by Sha-Ra-kun
Summary: Namine, gadis yang sudah putus asa karena tangan kanannya patah, dia sudah menyerah untuk menjadi pelukis. Apakah Sora dapat mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Namine? *nggak bisa bikin summary*


**Kingdom Hearts jelas bukan milik saya.**

**Request teman saya, Mitha. Dia minta saya bikin cerita yang agak mirip dengan manga Long Half Time.**

**Ya sudah, saya ambil karakter Sora dan Namine, pair yang paling saya suka!**

**Enjoy~ XD**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namine, gadis berambut blonde dan berkulit putih pucat. Melangkah di lorong Rumah Sakit Destiny Island dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, tangan kirinya memegang buku sketsa berwarna beige. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai, dengan gips yang menghiasi tangan kanannya yang putih.

Tangan kanannya patah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Membuat dia tidak bisa lagi menggambar untuk sementara waktu.

Membuat dia tidak bisa mengikuti lomba yang telah lama dia tunggu.

Membuat dia harus menunggu lagi agar cita-citanya tercapai.

Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu? 1 bulan? 2 bulan?

Di tengah lamunannya, secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak pemuda brunette yang terlihat seumuran dengannya di belokan lorong rumah sakit. Keberuntungan berada di pihak Namine, karena dia jatuh menimpa tubuh pemuda itu, sehingga tangan kanannya tidak harus menahan tubuhnya ketika dia jatuh.

"Wah, sori! Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya pemuda itu, dia membantu Namine berdiri dari tubuhnya.

"Iya.. aku nggak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf" jawab Namine, dia melihat kumpulan kertas yang berserakan di lantai keramik rumah sakit yang berwarna putih, spontan dia mengambil kertas itu.

_'Bagus'_ batin Namine saat melihat salah satu kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah lukisan. Di bawah kertas itu tertulis sebuah nama pelukisnya. _Sora._

"Ah.. itu gambarku, bisa aku ambil lagi?" perkataan pemuda itu memecah lamunan Namine.

"Eh? Oh, iya" Namine menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengambil semua kertas lukisannya, lalu dia tertarik untuk melihat buku sketsa Namine yang juga ikut terjatuh di lantai saat tabrakan tadi.

"Ini gambarmu? Bagus banget!" pujinya, Namine tersipu.

Dia melihat nama yang tertulis di sudut kanan bawah lukisan Namine, "Namamu Namine? Ayo ikut ke kamarku! Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" dia menarik tangan kiri Namine dan langsung mengajak Namine untuk berlari ke kamarnya.

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Oh, namaku? Namaku Sora! Kelas 1 SMA Destiny Island, 15 tahun!" ucap Sora memotong perkataan Namine.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan!" ujar Namine agak kesal.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ke.. kereeeen!" kata Namine saat masuk ke kamar Sora. Dia melihat kumpulan lukisan yang ditempel di dinding kamar rumah sakit.

"Ah! Itu kan!" teriak Namine sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar yang ditempel rapi di sudut ruangan.

"Yup.. gambar Tetsuya Nomura sensei (XD) sekaligus tanda tangannya, kulihat gambarmu seperti style gambarnya, kupikir kamu penggemarnya, makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini" jelas Sora.

"Te.. terus kenapa?" kata Namine dengan wajah yang seakan tidak peduli.

"Aku berniat memberikan gambar itu padamu.. yaaa, itu juga kalau kamu mau, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Sora, dia melihat Namine dengan senyum nakal.

"Nggak perlu bilang syaratnya, aku tidak tertarik kok" bohong Namine, "Lagipula sekarang aku tidak bisa menggambar, karena tangan kananku patah" Namine memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang di gips pada Sora.

"Tapi kamu suka menggambar, kan?"

"Ya, tapi.. mungkin setelah tanganku sembuh, aku akan lupa cara menggambar" sahut Namine datar.

"Sora.. waktunya makan obat" ucap suster rumah sakit setelah masuk kamar Sora.

_'Oh, iya.. kalau dia ada di rumah sakit, berarti dia sedang sakit, sakit apa ya?' _batin Namine.

"Eng, Sora.. aku mau kembali dulu ke kamarku" pamit Namine tanpa menanyakan penyakit Sora.

"Oke, sampai nanti Namine, besok aku akan ke kamarmu!" sahut Sora dengan senyum lebar.

_'Ke kamarku? Kamu kan belum tahu kamarku di mana. Dasar'_ kata Namine dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Namine meninggalkan kamar Sora dan menuju kamarnya.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Namine~~, ayo kita main!" ucap Sora tiba-tiba setelah mendobrak masuk kamar Namine.

"So.. Sora? Tahu dari mana kamu nomor kamarku?" tanya Namine tidak percaya, ternyata Sora benar-benar datang ke kamarnya sesuai dengan janjinya.

"Tanya ke suster dong!" sahut Sora.

"Namine, siapa dia? Pacarmu? Kok nggak bilang ke Mama, sih?" tanya Mama Namine yang sedang duduk di samping Namine di sofa kamar Namine.

"Bu.. bukan, Ma!" kaget Namine begitu mendengar kata-kata Mamanya.

"Ayo, kita main, Namine!" Sora langsung menarik tangan Namine dan membawa Namine keluar kamar. Mama Namine hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu, Sora! Kita mau ke mana?" ucap Namine.

"Ke mana saja, kan bosan di kamar terus!" ujar Sora sambil terus membawa lari Namine.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mereka berdua berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa jam mereka jalan-jalan berdua. Namine dan Sora beristirahat di taman rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana? Seru kan?" tanya Sora senang, Sora dan Namine tiduran di rumput taman.

"Iya, sih. Tapi kamu yang aneh, kamu sakit apa sih? Sebagai orang sakit kamu itu terlihat sangat sehat" sahut Namine sambil menatap bingung Sora.

"... Kau.. benar-benar ingin tahu?" wajah Sora tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih. Perubahan raut wajah Sora sungguh membuat Namine kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu penyakitku, itu nggak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin sekali menggambarmu, coba kamu duduk di kursi itu" pinta Sora sembari menunjuk kursi kayu yang ada di dekat mereka.

Namine langsung saja menuruti Sora, Sora mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dari dalam bajunya. Wajah Namine agak memerah saat Sora mengambil bukunya dari dalam bajunya.

"Ya, terus seperti itu" Sora mulai menggambar Namine.

Satu goresan, dua goresan, entah sudah sampai berapa goresan telah terlukis di buku sketsa Sora. Kira-kira hanya tiga menit saja Sora telah selesai menggambar Namine. Karena waktu yang singkat itulah Namine jadi sangat terkejut. _'Cepat sekali'_ batinnya.

"Kau tahu. Kamu itu manis sekali Namine" ucap Sora sambil tersenyum pada Namine. Wajah Namine memerah.

"Eng.. terima kasih. Boleh aku lihat?"

"Nggak boleh, nanti saja kalau waktunya tepat, akan kuberi gambar ini untukmu" ujar Sora, dia menaruh bukunya lagi ke dalam bajunya.

"Eh? Saat waktunya tepat?" tanya Namine bingung.

"Ya, saat kamu keluar dari rumah sakit" jawab Sora datar.

_'Eh? Saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit? Memangnya dia sudah pasti tidak akan keluar rumah sakit duluan? Sebenarnya dia sakit apa, sih?'_ batin Namine.

"Sora! Waktunya minum obat!" teriak seorang wanita yang sekitar 6 meter dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ah.. iya, Bu!" Sora bangkit dari kursinya. "Sampai besok, Nam!" Sora berlari sembari melambaikan tangan pada Namine yang ada di belakangnya. Namine balas dengan senyum.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Nam, ayo kita main lagi!" ucap Sora saat berada di samping tempat tidur Namine.

"Sora.." sahut Namine dengan mata yang sembab.

"Nam? Kamu kenapa? Habis nangis?" tanya Sora khawatir.

"Eh, ti.. tidak kok! Mungkin karena kemarin aku tidur terlalu malam!" kata Namine berbohong.

"... Ayo kita keluar dulu ke taman" Sora menarik lembut tangan kiri Namine. Namine mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Sora ke taman.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Sora setelah mereka sampai di taman.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidur kemalaman"

"Jangan bohong" ucap Sora kilat.

"... Tadi ada telepon dari temanku, Kairi. Katanya, Xion memenangkan lomba menggambar se-SMA, dia menggantikan aku karena tanganku patah"

"Lalu?"

"Aku senang, tapi juga kesal. Karena bukan aku yang ikut lomba itu" Namine menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terus kenapa? Tahun depan kan lomba itu pasti diadakan lagi" kata Sora heran.

Namine tertawa kecil, "Sudah aku putuskan, aku akan keluar dari klub menggambar"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa malu, tangan kananku patah karena kecerobohanku sendiri, aku..."

"Merasa malu?" Namine kaget mendengar komentar Sora.

"Bilangnya 'ingin keluar' tapi hati mengatakan 'tidak ingin', 'malu karena teman merebut gelar juara', 'malu karena melakukan hal yang ceroboh', itu bukan alasan untuk lari, Namine"

"Kamu jahat! Kamu mana tahu bagaimana perasaanku!" Namine hendak menampar wajah Sora dengan tangan kirinya, namun berhasil dihentikan Sora.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu perasaanmu, tapi kita mempunyai hobi yang sama" Sora menggenggam erat tangan Namine.

"Kamu suka menggambar, kan?" tanya Sora dengan tatapan mata yang lembut. Namine terdiam.

"Jangan membohongi diri sendiri, aku percaya kamu akan menjadi pelukis terkenal, dan..." Sora menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Sora?" tanya Namine bingung.

Sora melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Namine, dia memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya. Nafas Sora terdengar sesak.

"Nami.. ne.. tolong pang.. gilkan se.. seorang.." lalu Sora jatuh di atas rumput taman.

"SORA!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_'Wajah Sora pucat sekali, sebenarnya apa penyakitnya?'_ batin Namine khawatir, dia duduk di kursi tunggu dekat UGD.

"Hai.." sapa seorang pemuda berambut blonde. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sora.

"Kamu….?"

"Aku adik kembar Sora, namaku Roxas. Aku dapat telepon, bahwa kakakku masuk UGD" kata Roxas memperkenalkan dirinya. Roxas duduk di sebelah Namine.

"Kamu Namine, kan?" tanya Roxas tiba-tiba.

"Iya" jawab Namine singkat.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sora meneleponku.. dia bilang, dia bertemu dengan anak yang menarik, dan memiliki hobi yang sama, yang bernama Namine. Sesuai perkataannya, kamu manis dan cantik" ucap Roxas dengan senyum kecil. Namine hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya.. apa penyakit Sora?" tanya Namine sedikit ragu.

"…. Sora.. punya penyakit jantung"

DEG

"…. Dan harapan untuk sembuh… tidak ada"

DEG

_'Bohong…'_

"Meskipun dokter bilang dia tidak ada harapan untuk sembuh, tapi Sora tetap berusaha ceria pada kami sekeluarga"

_'Tidak mungkin'_

"Kakak.. tetap percaya bahwa.. dia akan sembuh.. dan.. menjadi pelukis.. tapi.. kenapa dia harus mempunyai penyakit.. yang sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan? Padahal.. dia kakak yang aku.. kagumi, aku bangga punya.. kakak seperti.. Sora.. tapi.. kenapa?" ucap Roxas menahan tangisannya.

_Maaf, maaf, maaf.._

_Padahal kamu lebih menderita dibandingkan aku,_

_Tapi kamu masih bisa ceria,_

_Tidak seperti aku yang mudah putus asa,_

_Tuhan_

_Kumohon_

_Aku tidak peduli tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi,_

_Aku ingin bersama Sora,_

_Aku ingin mendengar dia memanggil namaku,_

_Aku ingin melihat dia tersenyum padaku,_

_Aku ingin cita-citaku tergapai, bersama Sora,_

_Karena itu kumohon_

_Selamatkanlah Sora!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sudah 6 hari Sora berada di UGD, tapi dia tidak kunjung sadar. Besok adalah hari Namine keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Namine, ayo kita bereskan barang-barangmu untuk besok" ucap Mama Namine. Namine tidak menjawabnya.

"Oh.. iya…."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namine berlari di lorong rumah sakit, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya. Berharap bahwa dia benar-benar berada di sana.

_"Sora sudah keluar dari UGD"_

"Sora!" teriak Namine setelah mendobrak pintu kamar Sora.

Terlihat, terlihat Sora yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya, Sora menoleh ke arah Namine, menatap Namine dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Hai….. Namine…" ucap Sora lemah.

Namine menangis, menangis bahagia. Dia mendekati Sora, dia genggam tangan Sora dengan tangan kirinya, seolah tidak akan membiarkan Sora pergi, Sora mengelus lembut rambut Namine.

_'Syukurlah'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sora.. aku cari ternyata kamu ada di sini" ucap Namine setelah menemukan Sora sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin menghirup udara segar saja, kamu akan pulang sekarang, ya?" ujar Sora.

"Iya.." jawab Namine.

"Syukurlah, aku didahului deh" kata Sora sambil tertawa kecil, Namine tersenyum sedih.

"Berjanjilah, kamu juga akan segera sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Bersama, kita akan menjadi pelukis"

"Ya, aku janji" Sora mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, Namine mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Eh? Kamu sedang menggambar, ya?" tanya Namine, dia melihat buku sketsa yang dipegang Sora.

"Iya, dan sesuai janjiku, kamu boleh memiliki gambarku waktu itu, dan gambar Nomura sensei"

"Bukankah katamu ada syaratnya untuk memberikan gambar Nomura padaku?" ucap Namine bingung.

Sora tertawa kecil, "Kamu sudah melakukan syarat itu" kata Sora. Namine bingung.

"Kamu.. suka menggambar, kan?" ucap Sora sambil tersenyum, Namine balas senyumannya.

"Iya" jawab Namine.

TRAK, pensil yang dipegang Sora terjatuh.

"Ah, pensilnya jatuh, akan kuambilkan" Namine mengejar pensil yang masih menggelinding di rumput. Sora tersenyum kecil.

"Aku.. merasa beruntung bertemu denganmu.. hari bersamamu sangat menyenangkan… semua gambar yang ada di kamarku…. boleh.. untukmu…." bisik Sora, dia menutup matanya.

"Eh? Kamu yakin? Nanti beneran aku ambil, lho" ujar Namine seraya mendekati Sora, dia menyerahkan pensil itu pada Sora. Tangan Sora tidak bergerak.

"Sora? Kamu tidur?" Namine mendekati wajahnya pada Sora.

TRAK, pensil Sora jatuh lagi.

"Sora, hei.. kamu tidur, kan? Ayo, bangun!" Namine mengguncang pelan tubuh Sora. Sora tidak menjawabnya. Mata Sora tertutup, air mata mengalir di pipi Sora.

"Hei.. kamu bercanda kan? Buka matamu!" Sora masih tidak menjawabnya.

Namine memeluk Sora, air mata tidak bisa lagi dia tahan.

_"Ini gambarmu? Bagus banget!"_

"Tidak! Buka.. matamu..!"

_"Oh, namaku? Namaku Sora! Kelas 1 SMA Destiny Island, 15 tahun!"_

"Sora, kumohon.. jangan bercanda! Bukalah.. matamu!"

_"Bilangnya 'ingin keluar' tapi hati mengatakan 'tidak ingin', 'malu karena teman merebut gelar juara', 'malu karena melakukan hal yang ceroboh', itu bukan alasan untuk lari, Namine"_

_'Padahal tubuhmu masih sehangat ini,_

_Padahal bekas air matamu masih terlihat,  
><em>

_Padahal kita baru saja berjanji,_

_Bersama_

_Kita akan menjadi pelukis'_

_"Aku.. merasa beruntung bertemu denganmu.. hari bersamamu sangat menyenangkan… semua gambar yang ada di kamarku…. boleh.. untukmu…." _

"SORAAAAAAAAA!"

_"Kamu.. suka menggambar, kan?" _

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namine memasuki kamar Sora, dia melangkah ke arah gambar Nomura yang ditempel Sora di pojok kamar. Lalu mencari gambar dirinya yang dilukis Sora. Setelah Namine menemukan gambar itu, dia melihat judul gambar itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

_"Namine.. my first love"_

Namine memeluk erat gambar itu. _'Ya, Sora. Kamu juga adalah cinta pertamaku'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

-1 tahun kemudian-

Namine sudah membuka toko sendiri, uang hadiah dari lomba menggambar se-Destiny Island menjadi modal untuk pembangunan tokonya dan alat melukis. Setiap hari dia melukis 1 lukisan dirinya sendiri, dengan seorang pemuda brunette.

"Harga lukisan ini berapa?" tanya seorang pembeli.

"Maaf, itu hanya pajangan, bukan untuk dijual" ucap Namine lembut.

"Sayang sekali" ujar pembeli itu, lalu dia kembali melihat-lihat lukisan yang dipajang di toko.

Namine tersenyum. Dia melihat lukisan yang tadi ditanyakan salah satu pembelinya. Yang berjudul. _"For my love, Sora"._ Dengan gambar seorang gadis yang memeluk punggung pemuda brunette yang sedang tertidur di kursi kayu, tertidur dengan senyuman, tersenyum tulus seperti tanpa ada beban.

"Ini balasan untuk gambarmu.. Sora"

**-x-The End-x-**

**Duuh.. endingnya agak aneh nih!  
><strong>

**Maaf kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan!**

**Akhirnya Namine jadian sama siapa?**

**Mungkin jomblo atau mungkin sama Roxas? Saya juga nggak tahu! XD**

**Review?**


End file.
